


Left Unsaid

by stardropdream



Category: Blood-C
Genre: Dubious Consent, F/M, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-09
Updated: 2014-09-09
Packaged: 2018-02-16 17:20:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 588
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2278218
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stardropdream/pseuds/stardropdream
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He longs to see her hatred.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Left Unsaid

**Author's Note:**

  * For [jlarinda](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jlarinda/gifts), [songdances](https://archiveofourown.org/users/songdances/gifts).



> WHOA, actual CLAMP fic? Your eyes do not deceive you. Just a drabble today, but at least it's something.
> 
> Written for the prompt of "emotional sex" with the specific emotion of "anger/hatred".

There’s something in the way she glares at him, still so defiant, even when her hands are bound and she can do nothing but stare at him. Somehow, the act of holding his eyes is an act of defiance, and he smiles, small and secretive, if only because the look in her eyes is all-encompassing, if only because he can do nothing but thrive for her anger, thrive and shudder beneath her heavy, hating gaze. Red and terrible, deadly and precise, and yet so far beyond his reach – and he from hers. He knows how her hands must itch to curl around his throat and squeeze, and he knows how much he longs for the feel of that constriction, to have the deep bruising of her fingers against his throat forever, scars of her nails digging half-moons into his flesh. How badly he longs for a way to see his vision blur around her, until she is all that he sees. 

He slides his fingers over her, feels the heated flush of her skin, feels the singing hum of her hatred pulsing through her veins, and she just glares at him and says nothing, and he merely smiles as he looks at her, slides his fingers along her legs and between them, thumb pressing to her clit.

She doesn’t break eye contact, but she strains against her shackles, and there is the barest hitches of her breath. 

He can only ever count that as a victory. 

Her skirt is bunched up around her thighs. He can see the way his fingers splay across her thigh, stroking idly along the inner, tender side of it. She doesn’t respond and, somewhat stubbornly, shifts and brushes his thumb across her clit again. 

And again, that same glare and same hitch of her breath. 

He smiles, low in the light, and she glares at him, her shoulders hunched. But she spreads her legs a little, just the slightes amount, and that’s enough for him to stroke his hand up higher, brushing at the crease of her hip and slowly coming to toy at the curl of hair between her legs, and she doesn’t even have time to breathe before he’s stroking a finger into her. 

Her expression doesn’t change, but there’s a tension to the corners of her eyes and her lip curls just slightly as she glares at him, eyes flashing red. 

“Are you angry, Saya?” he asks, quiet, leaning up just slightly to brush his mouth against hers, speaking low against her lips, “Do I have your attention?”

She says nothing so he ducks his head between her legs and licks at her, tongue flickering at her clit, fingers fucking into her and listening to the soft variations of her breath, almost impossible to pick up on. 

She makes the softest sound, a growl perhaps, and then she’s riding against his tongue when he licks into her alongside his fingers, and he moves faster, harder, into her. She rides against him and he swipes the tongue along her, lingering at her clit and then pressing along the folds of her, fingers spreading and shifting into her, her thighs trembling now. 

Her thighs go tight around his ears, and he feels her come. 

And when he looks up at her, swiping his tongue in small, teasing circles along her clit if only so she’ll shudder, all he sees is the hatred in her eyes, the desire to choke the life from him—

And he can’t help but love her for it.


End file.
